objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gaster Blaster
Gaster Blaster is an OC Created by BattleReviews. He can Fly, and can shoot beams, His only Appearance currently is in BTWTUP, DAB and GUACAMOLE (The Reboot) He is the Main OC of BattleReviews Appearance He is a regular Gaster Blaster, with a smiling face, and is White, He is made out of bones, Personality Gaster Blaster is a nice character, but, when he gets angry, He shoots out beams, Coverage Battle To Win The Ultimate Prize He was Co-host in this Show, where he appears minorly, but thawed out BattleReviews, because of Sans freezing BattleReviews, also did the scores in Episode 1, also did the scores in season 2 Battle of Bees He also was a contestant in the Battle of Bees show. In this show, he was dressed up in a bee suit, and called Gaster Blaster Bee. He was on the Team Blasting Bees, with the bees Mason, Kitty, Jenny and Jenna. GUACAMOLE (The Reboot) Episode 0 he chose pyramid A for round 1, Pyramid C for round 2, and Pyramid B in Round 3, he only got 1 right, Episode 1 he got chosen on Team French Angels, the challenge is to do a quiz, he got only 1/5 tho, despite this, he is safe! Episode 2 The Challenge is a quiz, he got 5 points on Challenge A, and 11/20 on Challenge B, despite this, he is safe, Episode 3 The Challenge is to knock down the wall of Trumpas, he got a 12/20 for that, despite this, he is UFE, and he is safe! Episode 4 When the host announced a surprise in GUACAMOLE (The Reboot), he thought it could be that little horn would be eliminated, the challenge is to guess where the london tea was, he thought it would be in the buckingham Palace, and he was right, but he lost the tiebreaker, because of this, the team is now UFE, and he is safe, he also got hit by a plushie version of him XD Episode 5 he asked if it was necessary to kill the fangirls to little horn, the challenge is to make an ice statue (WIP) Da Awesome Battle Episode 1 The Challenge is to give the chicken which crossed the road a prize without using the letter E, he got 17/40, he is placed on Team 2 and is safe, Episode 2 The Challenge is to name the team, his team name was Shoot 'N Fly, and got an 30/60, however, it was named The Universal Tacos, and his team is safe! Episode 3 The Challenge is a quiz! he got a 9/31, his team is safe Episode 4 the challenge is to get music, he got the coconut song for the challenge, but then, it was randomized, his team got UFE thanks to that Episode 5 He had 71.4% likes, and only had 14.3% Dislikes, and thus, he is safe, the Challenge is to make a commercial, he got a 13/20 for a limb Creator, and is safe, Episode 6 The Challenge was to Create a Tem Tem, he decided to create Gaster Blastem, For Some reason, his tem tem wasnt rated, Episode 8 The Challenge was to give uncle throbbus something, he gave dream island, and got a 29/30, his team is safe Episode 9 The Challenge was to name Team 5 and Team 6, he had Moneybags & Friends as a team name for team 5, and The predictioners from team 6, giving him a 25/40 in total, he is safe, Episode 10 Gaster Blaster had the most noteboo(k)s, and he is safe Episode 11 Gaster Blaster roots for Bottle Stopper and Frost, Cipher Traction Episode 1 The Challenge was: what do you think of laclale and ace book? he got 1 as a score, with his response that she ruined BTWTUP: The Reboot twice Gallery Gaster Blaster Bee.png|His appearance in Battle of Bees. gast.png|By SarancthaTFFM Trivia * Gaster Blaster is the Only Co-Host which is Limbless and can fly, * He is the first OC made by BattleReviews to be ever made, Category:Co-Host Category:BTWTUP Category:Can fly Category:Can Fly Category:Short-Tempered Category:Nice Category:BattleReviews's Articles Category:OCs Category:Little Horn Haters